


Thanks Bro.

by Lost_at_Sea



Category: Now You See Me (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_at_Sea/pseuds/Lost_at_Sea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times the team babied Jack, and the time he saved them each.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks Bro.

#1. The first time was obviously the first time they met. Maybe he brought it on himself with the whole gushing over Atlas, but really, he was a big fan of the guy. Thankfully he redeemed himself with the lock-picking. But it didn’t stop there. The entire time they looked through the blueprints Merritt was teasing him. “Do you know what this is?” “Have you ever seen one of these before?” He’d question before snickering to himself. It got old pretty fast but Jack just smiled through, he’d show them someday.

#2. The second time was a few days later. After holing up in the warehouse for a while they decided they’d need to stick together to complete the plans and the other three had claimed they needed to head to their homes and gather their things. When they went to go separate ways they noticed Jack just sat down outside the warehouse. Atlas spun around using his best baby voice. ‘Does wittle Jack need big old Atlas to walk him home? Did wittle Jack get wost?” He snickered and high-fived a smirking Merritt. “No.” protested a irritated Jack. “I just don’t have anywhere to go. All my stuff’s on me, I don’t got a home, or an apartment.” This sobered the other three up and sharing a glance the they decided not to leave him on the curb. “Well, let’s not get too separated, come one, you can help me get my things.” Said Henley helping him up. He could feel Danny’s glare as they walked away.

#3. They were going to a business meeting with some potential sponsors and he was getting dressed in a suit. He barely ever wore nice clothes, and he had never tied a tie. So as he was fumbling around he finally just had to admit defeat. Ripping the offending article off his neck he stared at it frustratingly. Henley sighed smiling slightly and walked over to the younger magician, quickly tying the necktie for him. He heard them before he saw them. “Aww look, baby Jack needed Henley to tie his tie for him.” cooed Danny. “Can baby Jack tie his shoes and button his jacket?” wondered a smirking Merritt. He flipped them off before tying his shoes and buttoning his jacket quickly and leaving the two jokers behind.

#4. They were going out on their first big robbery. Nothing on the scale of their three-part act, but still. They were organizing the plan, and it happened that Jack would pick the locks, and then stay hidden while the Danny and Merritt got the money and Henley stood watch. He knew they were doing it because they didn’t think he would be able to help much, so when they got there he snuck in front of them and grabbed the money before they even entered the bank. When they turned around to see him with the bags in his hand Merritt and Atlas turned to each other. “Aww da wittle one’s trying to proove himself” “Aww wooks wike he got jeawous of da big boys.” they whispered He threw the money down and groaned walking back out to his hiding spot.

#5. They were planning his big escape after their second act. And for once it wasn’t Atlas and Merritt baby-ing him, it was Henley. “Jack, I don’t think it’s a good idea.” “Why not Henley? Cause I’m just a kid and I can’t do it, and I’ll get hurt.”  
“Yes, Jack, because I think you’ll get hurt.”  
“Well I won’t, I can do this.”  
“No that’s perfect” interjected Atlas, “let’s fake his death, he’ll be off the radar”  
“But that’s really risky…” Insisted Henley.  
“I can do it.” countered Jack firmly.

——————-

#1. The time he took care of Merritt was about three months into the ordeal with the eye. Merritt had spent another night out drinking and hadn’t come back to the apartment until the wee hours of the morning. The three remaining magicians tried to stay up for him but soon Atlas fell asleep on the chair he was perched in and Henley fell asleep on the ground soon after, until Jack moved her to her room and woke up Atlas shoving him on his bed. When he walked back out of Atlas’ room he noticed a stumbling Merritt coming through the door. He walked calmly over to the drunken man and started to lead him over to the mentalist’s room. Shaking him of Merritt claimed, in a incoherent way, that he could manage himself. Chuckling Jack slung Merritt’s arm around his shoulders and guided him through the door and down the hall. He grabbed a waste basket and a glass of water and two advil for the soon to be hung-over magician and exited quietly. The next day he noticed Merritt’s teasing decreased slightly, but after that one day of peace Merritt went back to his usual ways.

#2. The time he helped Daniel was about six months later. They were at a club when the magician had spotted Henley and some guy chatting at the bar. The drunk magician started to stand and Jack, knowing where this was headed, grabbed his arm and pulled him back into his chair.  
“Dude you can’t hold on to her if you aren’t together”  
“But I really like her man” argued Danny.  
“But you didn’t treat her very well as I heard it.” That was soon proved to be a not smart thing to say as the drunk man threw a wild punch, easily blocked, at Jack.  
“Woah, man, what I meant was, you guys ran your course, let her go, let her be happy.”  
After a few minutes of sulking Danny looked at Jack.  
“You know what, you’re right. And you’re not that bad, kid.” Smiled Atlas.  
Jack quickly rounded up a drunk Merritt and hailed a cab for the two intoxicated magicians and gave the cabbie money and directions to the apartment.

#3. The time he took care of Henley was a few short seconds later. He walked back into the bar to see the man she had been chatting with dragging her out the back. Racing after his friend Jack quickly caught up to the pair. For her credit Henley was putting up a pretty damn good fight, but the man was 6’3 easy, and bulky and muscular. The man finally grabbed her, stopping her struggling, and went to rip off her shirt before Jack laid a solid punch to his back, right around his kidney’s. Turning around Jack took him again by surprise and sent a knee to his side and a hand to his nose. Brought to his knees the man still managed to flail slightly, smacking Henley roughly in the face. Jack finally delivered a swift kick to the mans groin and when he went down grabbed Henley and ran. Quickly realizing she was in no state for running he picked her up and carried her back into the bar signaling his friend Bobby the bartender he was going to use the backroom.

Once there Jack cleaned up Henley’s face with the first aid kit and then guided her back out to the street gathering a taxi. In the backseat an exhausted escape artist laid her head on Jack’s shoulder murmuring before falling asleep. “Thanks Jack, for taking care of me.”


End file.
